A machine component, such as, a gear case, may have one or more openings provided thereon for receiving one or more components, such as, a shaft, a bearing, etc., therethrough. A sealing member may be provided in these openings to provide improved sealing and/or to reduce leakage of fluids, for example, lubricant contained within the gear case.
However, the sealing member may tend to fail due to varied reasons, such as, inadequate sealing area provided by the sealing member, inappropriate design of the sealing member, and so on. Further, in some situations, the sealing member may be provided between two or more interfacing surfaces fastened together by fastening members. Presence of the sealing member between the interfacing surfaces may develop excess stress and/or strain in the fastening members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,221 describes a gear case assembly and lubricant retaining device. The gear case assembly includes a gear case having a hub and/or shaft receiving opening therein. The lubricant retaining device extends toward the interior of the gear case to reduce lubricant flow through the opening. A part of the lubricant retaining device acts as a diverter to restrict lubricant flow toward the opening and consequential potential losses therethrough.